


Distractions

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Series: Caleb [18]
Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Anthropomorphic, Gen, Kitsune, Mystical Creatures, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Anthro arctic kitsune TF oneshot.
Series: Caleb [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755706





	Distractions

_Clank_.  
  
" _And who do we have here?_ "  
  
_Krr-rr-rr_ _-rr-rr_ _-rr_. _Vroom_. _Vroom_.  
  
" _Oh, let me guess: Too busy to answer? That's fine, I already know everything about you anyway._ "  
  
Magnus hated being alone. That was when the loudest voices spoke.  
  
" _Well, maybe if we got on better terms you wouldn't think of me as your enemy..."  
  
_ Magnus ignored him, after closing the truck's door, cranking on the ignition, and slowly applying pressure to the gas. Looking behind himself, his hand searched for the power button on the radio.  
  
_Click.  
_

> _Ladies and gentlemen, due to circumstances beyond our control, we are unable to continue the broadcast... Evidently, there are some difficulties with our-_

_Click_.

> _It can't be bargained with; it can't be reasoned with... It doesn't feel pity, or remorse, or fear. And it absolutely will not stop-_

_**Click.**  
_

> _And you'll ask yourself... Where is my mind... Where is my mind, wheeeere-_

_**CLICK.**  
_

> _Imagine a world gone insane... (P_ _icture_ _-_

_**THUD.**  
  
_It was him. Magnus knew this wasn't what he was actually hearing, just what _he_ wanted him to hear.  
  
" _You catch on quick, don't you?_ "  
  
Magnus slowly exhaled, ignoring him. He turned the radio back on: he would just have to deal with whatever came on the radio.

> _Come at me._ _Let me, remind you: I will, destroy._

The voice said nothing afterward, making Magnus become more weary by the second. Magnus backed the vehicle out of the driveway, before turning out onto the road.

> _Your voices, will find you._ _Angel, Lord of Illusion_ —

The roads were peaceful today. No traffic jams, no wrecks... Nothing. Not even that many cars passed by. Which unfortunately meant even less distractions to take the place of him.  
  
" _I agree, it's strange how we keep unconsciously floating back to each other..._ "

> — _reigns as the one._ _I_ _am, awakened_.

" _It's almost like, we have to be with each other, you know?_ " he jabbed.  
  
Magnus stared out the window as he listened to the music. The trees seemed so peaceful, swaying back and forth, not giving a care in the world. Like they had nothing to live for, but nothing to lose; they exist solely because they want to.   
  
" _...I'm going to ask you a very simple question..._ "

> _Come at me._

Focus on the trees.  
  
" _...Why do you..._ "

> _Let me, remind you._

Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts.  
  
" _...Do what it is that you do?_ "

> _I will, destroy._

Don't think of him: the more you do, the more he corrupts your mind.  
  
" _Why do you keep fighting this fight, both against me and against the world? For what purpose do you serve?_ "

> _Your voices, will find you._

It doesn't matter if he didn't have any reason to, he's just trying to confuse him.  
  
A cackle. " _Oh really?_ "

> _Angel, Lord of Illusion_ —

Just shut up. Just shut up.  
  
" _...Did I just hear you say 'Shut up?'_ "

> — _reigns as the one._

" _Do you even **realize** how **important** I am to you?_" 

> _I am, awakened._

" _I complete you about as much as you complete Caleb._ "

> _Come at me._

" _Do I need to remind that one cannot exist without the other?_ "

> _Let me, remind you._

" **Leave him alone for now. You're giving him too much to swallow.** "  
  
Magnus heaved a sigh of relief. This voice was the calmer of two voices, and more soothing. He always felt safer when she arrived.  
  
" _...Fine. Just don't cry when the world hits him back._ "

> _I will, destroy._

" **It's going to be alright for now, just listen** **to my voice..."**  
  
Magnus started slowing down the car, listening to the soothing, soft hymns of her compassion. As he eventually reached his destination, Magnus smiled, and opened the door, quickly leaving the two behind.

> _Your voices, will find you..._

\--  
  
Magnus gazed into the room into the living room, looking from the only window. A lone human was only seen inside the room, resting on his chair. It looked like he was contently reading a book almost. A dim, faded yellow-tinted the objects in the room as the light emitted from the light bulb.  
  
Magnus smiled. There would be no way he would expect what was about to happen next.  
  
\--  
  
_Ding-dong._  
  
"Hm?" Laying his book down, the man started approaching the front door. He wasn't anticipating anyone, so who could possibly be in front of his house?  
  
He unlocked the front door and gently creaked the door open. Nothing. No one was at his front door. Confused, he had nearly closed his door shut, before noticing something on his porch...  
  
It was a box. Just a plain, ordinary box wrapped in a bright-green, confetti-themed wrapping and a velvet red bow. For what could this possibly be? A late birthday gift, perhaps? Whatever it contained, the man opened the door again and heaved the box up with relative ease, before carrying it inside. Plumping it onto his chair, curious, he slowly tore apart the gift wrapping, revealing an old cardboard box. Slitting the tape keeping the two cardboard flaps together, he unearthed the box.  
  
Only a singular wrapped gift laid in there. He reached for the mysterious gift and picked it up. Ripping off the wrapping off the gift itself, he found a brown substance inside, and after looking at its design, recognized what it was: a chocolate bar. But why would anyone go to this length to give him a _chocolate bar?_ It didn't have any logo on it, just a pastel red stripe surrounding the yellow wrapping...  
  
"Well, here goes nothing..." he said, biting off a small chunk of the chocolate he uncovered. If it was poisoned, well, he would know in a few seconds.  
  
Luckily, it wasn't poisoned.  
  
Unluckily, that was the last of chocolate bars Magnus had injected his transformation serum into.  
  
The first changes almost happened instantaneously. Magnus watched from the window, smiling cunningly. They didn't even notice their ears changing, contently chewing the chocolate, their eyes closed. His ears shifted more to the tops of his head, pointing outwards and elongating. They grew a light gray fur coating, and soon, his face grew fur as well. He opened his eyes in dumb-founded surprise when he finally noticed his mouth and nose started morphing together to form a nozzle, a painful process. His eyelashes grew longer, and the fur began fading whiter the closer the fur got to the front of his neck. He rushed to his bathroom to gain a better look at what was happening to him.   
  
As he looked in his mirror, he became ecstatic: he was turning into a fox, and not only that, but an arctic fox. He didn't even know how anyone knew about this, nor cared, he focused purely on enjoying the moment. This _life-changing_ moment. His torso started growing fur all over, a mix of gray and white blending together to form a perfect harmony for the two; two voluptuous mounds grew onto his chest, swelling out bigger, and bigger. His shoulder shrunk inwards, and his arms slimmed down, becoming more feminine. His hands remained virtually the same, albeit the same light gray fur now surrounding it, and it becoming more petite. His stomach sucked itself inwards, forming half of an hourglass form, as it grew fur as well.   
  
As the fur neared his hips, he looked behind him and saw the back of them flaring out a bit, and a very painful blow ensued to his crotch. After regaining his footing off the bathroom floor to such pain, she looked behind herself, still excited to see the transformation. As a small furry stub appeared on top of her rear, she began thinking of how majestic her new tail would turn out, if the fur on her chest was already beautiful.  
  
The tail started growing; she gasped as new muscles formed, making her able to _swish_ her tail. However, she noticed something odd—it almost looked like three other tails were sprouting off as well. Sure enough, all of 4 of them grew, bigger and bigger, gaining more fluffy gray-and-white fur as it continued. Eventually, each tail was so big it nearly touched her head, so wide it was almost wider than her stomach, and so fluffy it was plenty to make due as a pillow.   
  
Her legs began curving; her thighs gaining a coat of light gray fur, and her calf muscles and fat thinning, becoming something fit for a female. Lastly, he felt his feet begin to change. Her bones cracked, but she groaned in both pleasure and agony. Her socks and shoes ripped apart as each of her now only six toes grew bigger, forming claws where her toenails were. Pink paw pads formed underneath her feet as the last of the fur enveloped her feet.  
  
Her transformation was complete. Giddy, almost squealing with excitement, she rushed back to her living room. She was now an anthropomorphic arctic kitsune, and a fine one at that. She pondered as to who could possibly be behind this, but thanked them for their efforts anyways. Pulling up her chair to her desk in her living room, she started eagerly typing away on her keyboard.   
  
\--  
  
Magnus smiled as the transformation ended. Content with the results of his mission, he walked away from the house.  
  
" _That's it? No more for today?_ "  
  
Magnus turned around, a cunning smile plastered across his face. "I thought you would've known that's it for today."

**Author's Note:**

> "There's a saying: 'the devil is at his strongest while we're looking the other way.' Like a program running in the background silently, while we're busy doing other shit. 'Daemons,' they call them. They perform actions without user interaction. Monitoring, logging, notifications, primal urges, repressed memories, unconscious habits. They're always there, always active. You can try to be right, you can try to be good, you can try to make a difference. But it's all bullshit, 'cause intentions are irrelevant. They don't drive us, daemons do."
> 
> Songs used:  
> Waterflame - RadioCutter  
> Perturbator - Humans Are Such Easy Prey  
> Pixies - Where is My Mind  
> Bennett Salvay & Jesse Frederick - Mr. Robot Soundtrack - Imagine A World Gone Insane  
> M|O|O|N - Voices ft. Omar Doom
> 
> ~GamerStories


End file.
